The Night of Broken Eggs
by ShadowDancer930
Summary: The story of Eragon's unrequited love for Arya. Told from Arya's POV.This starts after Arya breaks his fairth.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Eragon or Eldest or the characters except for a few Elves/Dwarves/Humans. But the rest is owned by Chris Paolini. Most of my chapters are uber short, but don't mind that. I am going to write many, many chapters. And I thank WalkingInDarkness737 for correcting me on whatever mistakes I may make. She knows this, but it doesn't hurt to acknowledge.

* * *

Chapter 1 _The Night of Broken Eggs_

"I knew this would happen. Oromis warned me of it! Yet I still allowed it to come to pass."

_I sit here upon the great Menoa Tree attempting to decipher what has come from this situation. Why did this happen? Why did young Eragon-vodhr have to fallin in love with me? This has made our purpose on this land and our lives just that much more difficult. Not only do we have to train Eragon, but we must help lead the Varden against Galbatorix and save Alagaësia._

Arya sighed and rose from her perch on one of the Menoa's roots. The Elves' Ambassador strolled along the path-like roots pensively.

_There are just too many situations that can occur if I allow such a relationship to happen. Our current friendship is dangerous enough as it is. Galbatorix could capture one of us and use one of us against the other. He has captured one of us before._

At that thought, Arya flew around and punched the Great Menoa leaving a small crater in the bark.

_I should not have done that. I need to control my anger as I was once taught. I should probably heal the Tree, although the magic of the Tree would probably do it anyway._

The Princess of the Elves used a muttered spell and the bark healed itself, leaving it flawless as it was before. She then spun around and relaxed for the first time in half a century against the base of the trunk. As she fell into deep thought a slight breeze tickled her nose and danced through the meadow.

_What am I supposed to do about this? Mother won't be able to help. I wish Faölin were still here. Then maybe Eragon would cease this silly pursuit. We both have our duties. I have mine to the Varden and Islanzadí. Eragon has his to Nasuada and the Varden. But this continuing pursuit of my heart is distracting us both from those duties. I have already turned Eragon away several times, so why can't just he give up this pointless quest is beyond me. Century old experience and yet I can't handle a love-struck teenage boy. I know he has momentarily put his pursuit on a hiatus but only at the request of Saphira and Oromis has certainly questioned him. In addition to my reaction to his fairth, I think I have intimidated him and he now knows better than to currently pursue me. Even though I know he still wants to._

Arya sighed and relaxed against the Tree, until a familiar presence entered the clearing and proceeded to walk toward the Menoa Tree.

"Arya Svit-kona, I wish to speak with you"


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been forever since I added the new chapter. With work and vacation and homework (curse AP English IV), it's all added up and I just haven't found time to post the new chapters. So here's the second one. I'm leaving on 'vacation'...again...to Ohio. Bloody brilliant. 9 hours in a minivan stuck between my sister and brother. My life definitely just took a positive turn there.yay. But I'll post two more chapters before I leave, hopefully. So enjoy yourself. This chapter is a little longer than the last one, but they'll all end up about the same size.

Disclaimer: I curse the people who make us put these things in, but I claim from here until the end of this story that I own nothing in here. Chris Paolini owns it all except a few random elf names and maybe a few random made up names for places. But for the most part he owns most of it. I just own my own little imagination.

Also another note: I suck at coming up with titles for chapters. If you have any ideas feel free to express them in the little thing we like to call a review box. Authors like it when we get reviews. It makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside (not really. but it's still amusing).

* * *

Chapter 2 _The Night of Broken Eggs_

"Argëtlam." They touched their first two fingers to their lips. "How may I help you, Eragon?"

"I was wondering if I could join you. I went to your quarters in Tialdarí Hall and discovered that you weren't there, so I roamed around Ellesméra until I found you" explained Eragon.

"Well you found me, Argëtlam. What is it that you wish of me" Arya asked a little dryly.

_I know that didn't sound very welcoming, but frankly I don't want to listen to him. That just sounded worse, but I don't want to have to deny him again._

"I wish of you to show me more of Ellesméra. I know we have only covered a fraction of Du Weldenvarden. Maybe you can show me some of the places not located in Ellesméra. We could go back to the Nest of Broken Eggs. I never fully explored that mountain. Maybe you could tell me more history of Du Weldenvarden."

_Not again. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him some of the history. And the Nest of Broken Eggs isn't too far out of Ellesméra for Saphira. I guess I can show him a few more of Du Weldenvarden's less known secrets, although I will have to keep him from the Clearing of Narciss. I may have problems getting him out of there, so I can accompany him, just not for too long today. The sun's last vestiges are leaving this world._

"Alright, Eragon. I guess it would not hurt to show you another small portion of the Nest of Broken Eggs. But mind yourself now, we cannot stay long. The day grows old and I have many things to do." Arya reluctantly rose from her post and climbed down from the story high root. They exited the clearing attempting to make small talk.

"How go your studies" questioned Arya.

"Aye, they go well. Oromis-elda says I am one of his fastest students, but he's never had to cram centuries' worth of learning into months. By that standard I would have to say I'm doing extremely well, although I'll never be completely ready for Galbatorix."

"Of course you will never be ready. None of us will, but it is good that your studies so far go well. The fate of Alagaësia rests on the strength of your sword and the sharpness of Saphira's claws."

"Sometimes I wish it didn't. Sometimes I feel like a weapon more than a human being" Eragon sighed.

"Why do you fight then, Eragon? Did you not choose this path?" They had stopped there trek and were standing in the shadows at the heart of Du Weldenvarden. Arya was staring directly at Eragon with intensity such that he could not look her in the eye. Her expressionless face was too much and her dark green eyes held no inviting warmth. Instead, he proceeded to stare at the base of a nearby tree.

"No, I was thrown into this chaos when Saphira hatched the Ra'zac killed my uncle. None of this was my decision." Eragon fell silent and started to brood, but Arya wasn't done with him.

"So the only reason you fight is because you have no choice? No, Eragon. You always had a choice. You have had a choice since you first laid eyes upon Saphira's egg. You could have abandoned Saphira when you first found her. You could have run away from Alagaësia when the Ra'zac came to kill you. You could have left at any time. You could have joined Galbatorix if you wanted to. But you stayed Eragon. You stayed and that was your decision, yours alone. Nobody could have forced you to stay. No chain could have held you down or Saphira for that matter. So now that we have established that you did have a choice, why is it that you have stayed and chosen to fight, Shadeslayer?"

"I…no. I am not discussing this here and now. I didn't have a choice to join this war. Saphira chose me, not the other way around." And before Arya could speak a word, Eragon stormed off into the darkness of Du Weldenvarden.

_So much for a peaceful evening. I should probably go after him. There are things in this forest that not even I would tempt._

And on that thought, she took off into the shadows after him.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is an uber short chapter. My chapters may be short, but there is a bloody lot of them. So sit back and enjoy. Leave reviews. They're appreciated. Geez. I sound like your mum. in a high squeeky voice_ Ok, dear. Button up your coat and don't forget to write or call. You know you can come home ANY time. Buh-bye now! _It's quite sad actually.

Disclaimer: The classic notice that goes up in almost every chapter. I don't own Eragon or any of the characters. I wish I did. That would be kind of cool. But alas, I don't have as brilliant a mind as Mr. Paolini.

* * *

Chapter 3 _The Night of Broken Eggs_

_Eragon, why do you do this to me?_

Arya was running between the trees searching desperately for Eragon. It had been two hours since he stormed off and nobody had seen him since. She was dearly worried for his well being. She had already seen Daemän na Dorchadas walk by, the she-wolf that Eragon had met earlier.

_But she's never any help to begin with. Always speaking in riddles, but I had the feeling that she knew something. _

"Barzül! Eragon, where are you" Arya yelled into the night. She couldn't find him. She couldn't feel his presence or Saphira's and she feared the worst for them. Eventually, she became so tired and infuriated, even with her inhuman endurance that she had to stop and rest.

_There is only one place I haven't looked, the Nest of Broken Eggs._ And with that thought she took off once again to hunt down Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales.

* * *

I told you it was an uber short chapter! It's only 173 words! But it's more of a filler-type chapter. Well not really. But it's the closest description besides saying it's an 'uber short chapter' again. But I'm not going to send Eragon into the forest and then have Arya sit on her butt and then randomly end up...some place. See I don't give away spoiler things. I'm so nice, aren't I?


	4. Chapter 4

This is my last chapter until I get back from 'vacation'. I'm going to Ohio. Hopefully when I come back I will have a new chapter or two. Or I may have completed the first couple of chapters to my new story. I don't know what will happen. It all depends on how much of my AP English IV I get done. Curse AP English IV. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The usual 'I don't own Eragon or the characters. The amazing Christopher Paolini does'. But you've heard this spiel before.

* * *

Chapter 4 _The Night of Broken Eggs_

Arya reached the Nest of Broken Eggs in a little under an hour. She had found him, but only barely. She could feel Saphira's presence sheltered in a cave at the top of the precipice. Arya called forth her Gramarye and raised herself to the top.

_I should have guessed that he would be here, and he's shielding his mind. Better to approach him in person anyway. I don't want a confrontation_.

She scaled the black wall quickly and entered the dark, dank cave. As she walked quickly she heard a resounding crack under her foot. She looked down to see a broken piece of green egg shell.

_So much for a quiet approach, but he probably felt me when I arrived here._

She continued toward the back of the cave where she could see Saphira backed against the wall with Eragon leaning against her haunches. He was leaning against her with his eyes closed while a rock floated above his palm. Arya couldn't help but think: _His magic has advanced tremendously since I last saw him. The object no longer wobbles as it did in the past._As Arya approached them, Saphira growled at her then alerted Eragon to their visitor.

"I do not wish to speak with you Arya. Please leave before I lose my temper" Eragon said acidly. Arya knelt down a few yards from Eragon and remained silent. "Leave, Arya. Now!"

"I will not leave until you speak with me. I did not mean to offend you. Only to teach you a lesson and to open your eyes to what you were saying. Please forgive me if I offended you." Eragon remained silent and Arya knew not to force his mind. That would only result in a worse argument.

"Fine. If you will not leave then I will! Saphira, now!" And before Arya could move a muscle a great dust cloud filled the cave and Saphira flew past Arya. When the dust had settled, Saphira was gone with Eragon on her back, and Arya left in the cave as darkness fell.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Eragon. I wish I did. That would be amazing, but instead the amazing Chris Paolini owns Eragon and the Inheritance series.

* * *

Chapter 5 _The Night of Broken Eggs_

_Eragon, why do you always do this? Why do you always run? May the dwarves' gods help you if you do this on the battle field. _

Arya leaned against her headboard and relaxed for the first time in several weeks. It had been six days since Eragon's and Saphira's escape from the cave, and she hadn't seen scale or hair of them since. She had searched throughout Ellésmara and had gone to their tree house in the evenings, but all to no prevail. The elf had even visited Oromis's hut to see him during lessons, but was always forcefully turned away by either Oromis or Glaedr.

_I can always find him later. Right now I need to worry about the Agaetí Blödhren. The ceremony will take a lot of energy. I should probably work on a bit of my poem._

Arya rose from her bed and picked said poem up off her dresser. She spent the next few hours working on it and then placed it on the window sill.

_I'll go searching for Eragon one last time before turning in. I'll take the long way around, too. It's a beautiful evening and I'm in no hurry. I doubt I'll find the child anyway._

With that thought Arya picked up her sword and exited her quarters. As she passed the entrance to Tialdarí Hall a thought flitted through her mind. _Maybe I'll pay a visit to Rhunön._

* * *

Later in the evening Arya was strolling through the gardens of Tialdarí Hall.

_Rhunön had an interesting view on the War, although she never leaves her work and her forge anymore, so she isn't quite aware of the current situation. If only she could make Eragon a proper sword. His current one, Misery and a fitting name at that, hold too much despair and evil around it. I know Eragon killed Durza with it, but that sword has killed too many on our side._

By now she had arrived at her quarters. Before she reached the door she heard shuffling in her room and felt their presence, but she could not tell who it was, although it felt familiar. As she turned the corner she saw Eragon pick up her poem from the window and read it. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and the poem in the other. If she did not know any better, she would have thought he looked like a teenager reading the farewell note from the love of his life.

_That _is_ an amusing thought, but maybe I should not sit here and stare at him._ She then proceeded to walk into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything. Mr. Paolini owns all characters. This chapter is my longest I believe. I'm so sorry for not updating in months. There was Marching band, homework, school, homework, practices, homework, college stuff, homework. Did I mention homework? It's been crazy. I finally finished this chapter. Please R&R. It's appreciated (even though I don't always respond back. I still read them). This chapter follows part of Chapter 46 The Beginning of Wisdom. You'll recognize most of it. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

__The Night of Broken Eggs_ Chapter 6

They stared at each other in silence.

He lifted the bouquet half offering it to her. "I don't know how to make a blossom for you like Fäolin did, but these are honest flowers and the best I could find"

_Er…Well this is sweet, but I really can't accept them. This goes against everything I've tried to tell him. Is he really that desperate or is he just thick?_

"I cannot accept them, Eragon."

"They're not…they're not that sort of gift." He paused. "It's no excuse, but I didn't realize beforehand that my fairth would put you in such a difficult situation. For that, I'm sorry, and I cry your pardon…I was just trying to make a fairth, not cause trouble. I understand the importance of my studies, Arya, and you needn't fear I will neglect them in order to moon after you." He swayed and leaned against the wall, too dizzy to remain on his feet without support. "That's all."

_That solves several problems. At least he's realized what he's done, and now I can stop chasing him. The flowers are sweet and they are true flowers. He said he would stop pursuing, but that doesn't mean I am going to let my guard down._

She regarded him for a long moment, then slowly reached out and took the bouquet, which she held beneath her nose.

_They are beautiful and smell quite lovely._ Her eyes never left his. "They are honest flowers," she conceded. Her gaze flickered down to his feet and back up again.

_He looks ill. Either Oromis is working him too hard or his back is bothering him, probably the latter._

"Have you been ill?"

"No. My back."

"I had heard, but I did not think…" He pushed himself away from the wall.

"I should go." _No._

"Wait." _I don't want him to leave. Why is that? His company is pleasant. But why do I have such a strong emotion?_Arya hesitated, then guided him to the bay window, where he sat on the padded bench that curved from the wall. _He looks like he could use some strong tea._Removing two goblets from a cupboard, Arya crumbled dried nettle leaves into them, then filled the goblets with water and- saying "Boil"- heated the water for tea.

She gave a goblet to Eragon, who held it with both hands so the warmth seeped into him. He glanced out the window to the ground twenty feet below, where elves walked among the royal gardens, talking and singing, and fireflies floated through the dusky air. _He looks pensive. I wonder what's on his mind. _

"I wish…" said Eragon. _Don't we all wish for many things, such as the end of Galbatorix's tyranny?_ "I wish it could always be like this. It's so perfect and quiet." _Ah. And we all wish that, Eragon. But that seems close to impossible lately. Enjoy this while it lasts. It will be short-lived for both you and I care needed elsewhere in the world._ Arya stirred her tea.

"How fares Saphira?"

"The same. And you?" _Now would be the opportune moment to tell him. He probably won't take it too well._

"I've been preparing to return to the Varden." Alarm shot through him.

"When?" _Told you so._

"After the Blood-oath Celebration. I have tarried here far too long as it is, but I have been loath to leave and Islanzadí wished me to stay. Also…I have never attended a Blood-oath Celebration and it is the most important of our observances." She considered him over the rim of her goblet. _He will play an important role in the upcoming Festival. How big and what that role is I have no idea._

"Is there nothing Oromis can do for you?" Eragon forced a weary shrug.

"He tried everything he knows." _He looks tired. It must have been an effort for him to climb up here._ They sipped their tea and watched the groups and couples meander along the garden paths.

"Your studies go well, though" she asked.

"They do." _At least he's learning and applying himself. Oromis will make sure he doesn't get himself killed in the next fight, as long as it isn't against Galbatorix. _In the lull that followed, Eragon picked up the scrap of paper from between the trees and examined her stanzas. _My poem!_Arya kept a passive face.

"Do you often write poetry?" Arya extended her hand for the paper and, when he gave it to her, rolled it into a tube so that the words were no longer visible. _There shall be no more examining of _this_ today. _

"It is a custom that everyone who attends the Blood-oath Celebration should bring a poem, a song, or some other piece of art that they have made and share it with those assembled. I have but begun to work on mine."

"I think it is quite good." _Like you've read much poetry among the Varden. This is a train wreck piece!_

"If you had read much poetry-"

"I have." _Oh, dear. I've disgraced myself dearly. Way to go, Arya. This isn't the same farm boy from Gil'ead. This is a powerful and educated young man with the fate of Alagaësia on his shoulders. _Arya paused, then dipped her head and said, "Forgive me. You are not the person I first met in Gil'ead."

"No. I…" He stopped and twisted the goblet between his hands while he searched for the right words. "Arya…you'll be leaving soon enough. I would count it a shame if this is the last I see of you between now and then. Could we not meet occasionally, as we did before, and you could show Saphira and me more of Ellesméra?"

_This could only end badly. Prolonged and frequent contact might give him ideas despite what he's said. I need to stop this before it begins. _"It would not be wise," she said in a gentle but firm voice.

He looked up at her. _He looks heartbroken._

"Must the price of my indiscretion be our friendship? I cannot help how I feel toward you, but I would rather suffer another wound from Durza than allow my foolishness to destroy the companionship that existed between us. I value it too highly."  
_Valiant. Honorable. He values our friendship more than his personal feelings for me. He's dependable and wise. Definitely wise beyond his years. This could be a possible break-through. At least we know he will not leave old alliances for personal matters. I believe he is trustworthy enough to reinstate a basic friendship. It can't hurt. Besides, we must all be united for this upcoming battle. We need alliances. Even though this goes against everything I said earlier…_

Lifting her goblet, Arya finished the last of her tea before responding. "Our friendship shall endure, Eragaon. As for us spending time together…" Her lips curved with a hint of a smile. _Maybe not so fast Shadeslayer. I am still greatly wary_ "Perhaps. However, we shall have to wait and see what the future brings, for I am busy and can promise nothing." _He looks slightly disappointed, but almost happy. It is the best I can give him and the best he can hope for._

"Of course, Arya Svit-kona.," he said, and bowed his head.

_I am finished with this conversation and grow weary._They exchanged a few more pleasantries, but it was clear that Arya had gone as far as she was willing. Eragon soon departed to Saphira and Arya picked her poem up from the table where she'd laid it earlier.

_Just a few more stanzas, then I must sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow._With that, Arya settled down at her desk to write.


End file.
